More than this
by jessicapayne
Summary: One Direction Fan Fic  When Liam falls for Jenna who just wants to be friends, how will he deal with keeping his feelings a secret, and how will he act when Jenna shows interest in another guy?  Will have the rest of 1D in it, keep reading :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm back..! lol I'm not sure how this will go so pleeaassee review it means the world to me :) I just want to say I don't own the boys from One Direction even if I wish I did ;)**

**Oh and I suggest if you are younger than about 13 don't read this, might have bad language etc**

**ENJOY :)**

**More than this**

**CHAPTER 1**

I stared out the window, watching the rain drip down the glass. I sighed.

My name's Jenna, and well, here's my crappy life.

I have no friends, my parents are split, but I never get to see my mum, and I am constantly bullied at school.

I have dark brown wavy hair and blue eyes. I'm rather tall and quite slim, with a figue. My dad is always saying I am beautiful, but that is extremely hard to believe considering how I am treated at school.

I pulled my hoodie over my head and slouched on the lounge. It was suppost to be summer, yet rain was pouring nonstop.

"Jenna?" Dad said walking around the corner

I looked up.

"I'm heading off to work, I'll see you tomorrow night." He said picking up his bag.

Dad worked a lot. His job was something to do with computers and stuff which meant he had to travel overseas regularly. I was used to being home alone.

"Kay, bye dad." I said getting up and hugging him.

"Sure you will be alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I have been every other time." I said

"Okay, have fun." He said opening the door.

A gush of wind swept over us.

I shivered "You too." I said pushing him out the door.

He ran to the car, avoiding to get wet and climbed in the front seat. I waved from the door as he backed out of the driveway.

Slowly closing the door I dragged myself to the computer.

I jumped on twitter and looked through my mentions:

_You have no mentions_

I sighed, I hated being this lonely.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed myself a snack. I pulled out a carrot and shrugged taking out my homework.

School was tomorrow and I had a bunch of homework to do.

Finally I had finished my homework and it was nearly dinner time. I walked into the kitchen and searched for something to eat.

I finally settled on a tin of spaghetti, because I didn't want to cook.

I scoffed down my food then walked to my room.

I sat on the bed and looked around my room for something to do, this happened every weekend.

I looked over at my desk with piles of music spread all over it. I loved singing, it was the only way I could let out my emotion. I could also play abit of the guitar, but I refused to show anyone my talent, I just knew they would laugh.

I settled on reading a book which I was soon addicted to.

I had finally managed to pull myself away from the book at around 10:30pm. That meant I had been reading for around 4 hours!

I pulled myself under my covers and closed my eyes, soon the terrors of my school life would ruin my day….AGAIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update :) **

**If I have replied to your review/private message I'm putting you in my story, sorry to those who miss out, just so many people wanted to be in my story! Anywayyy hope you enjoy:) **

**CHAPTER 2**

I opened my eyes smiling like a maniac, but that smile soon faded when I realized I had slept in.

I groaned and jumped in the shower, quickly washing my body.

I quickly got dressed and shoved my shoes on. I grabbed my bag and shoved my books and some money (that I knew would be stolen from me) into my bag.

I pulled my brown hair into a ponytail and ran out the door. Surprisingly I didn't look terrible. I didn't really care how I looked anymore, people wouldn't like me any more than they do now.

I eventually reached the school in record time and rushed to my classroom for roll call. I walked through the door quickly and sneaked a seat without the teacher noticing.

I turned to see who I was sitting next to. My face dropped when I saw who it was.

"Hi Jenna." She smirked rudely "I see you got up late, oh wait, you always look like that." She said as her posy laughed with her.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Samantha." I said "I see you kissed a clown before you came to school, that red lipstick is everywhere." I smirked earning a little giggle from a girl next to me making me smile.

"I look better than you ever will." She said

"Miss King, do you mind saving your talking for after class?" The teacher glared at Samantha.

I smiled cheekily.

Moments later the bell rang dismissing us all.

I walked out of the room quickly with my bag in my hands.

THUMP.

I looked up from the floor, someone had run into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He reached his hand out to help me up. His accent was British and sexy.

I accepted and stood up while holding my bag.

He had dark brown eyes and brown wavy hair. He was rather tall and his shirt hugged his body perfectly.

"No it's alright." I said managing to snap out of my gaze.

"I'm Liam." He said shaking my hand.

"I'm Jenna." I said smiling. "Don't mind me asking but are you knew? I haven't seen you before."

"Actually I am." He smiled back making my insides melt. "I was kinda in a hurry 'cause I'm abit late." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand

"Oh, I better let you go then." I said

"Oh, well we should hang out sometime, what are you doing lunch?" He asked

I was surprised someone had asked me to hang with them, nobody wanted to hang out with me.

"Nothing really, I'll meet you here at lunch if you want?" I said casually.

"That'd be great. Now as much as I'd love to stay and chat I have to hurry." He said

I nodded "See you later." I smiled

He waved and walked off into the crowd. I stood mesmerised at him, he was perfect and he wanted to hang out with me.

Suddenly a bitter voice disturbed my thoughts.

"He's sooo outta you're league." Samantha said coldly "Well when you think about it, everyone is out of your league."

I sighed knowing she was right, we would never work.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I walked towards my classroom., it was the last period of the day and I wasn't feeling the best. I dragged my feet and made my way to a desk. I hadn't eaten lunch, and I didn't end up meeting up with Liam, it was too good to be true.

I pulled out my books and pencils. I felt a gush of dizziness sweep over me. I rested my head in my hands , but the feeling wouldn't disappear.

I shovelled around in my bag, searching for my drink bottle. I finally found it and took a long gulp, still not feeling better. I raised my hand.

"Yes Jenna?" Mrs Critchley asked

"Uh, can I please go to the office, I'm not feeling well." I said

"Yes, sure, you don't look the best, pack up your things."

All eyes suddenly turned to me, but one pair of eyes caught sight of mine, Liam's. I didn't know he was in my class.

I shoved my stuff in my bag and slowly got up from my desk.

I walked to the teacher and she handed me a note. I felt myself starting to stumble. I almost made it to the door when my legs gave way, making my body tumble to the floor.

I looked around to see people rushing over to me, but I blanked out seconds later.

I awoke to see myself lying in the school's sick bay. I turned to my right to see Liam sitting on a chair.

"Liam?" I asked

He turned his head to me and smiled.

"You're up…." He said

"What happened?" I asked

"Well, you fainted, everyone rushed over, but I pushed passed them and the teacher told me to carry you to sick bay."

"How long was I out?"

"Bout….1 hour."

"Why did you stay with me?" I asked confused

"To keep you company. Oh by the way, why didn't you show up at lunch?"

"I was, uh busy." I lied

"I wanted to introduce you to my friends."

"Oh, maybe next time." I said

"Hopefully….Oh and the teacher tried ringing your parents but they didn't pick up?"

"Oh, well my Dad's on a business trip, he should be home in a few hours."

"And your mum?"

"Uh well, I don't live with her…" I said awkwardly

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too…."

"No, no don't worry, it's alright." I said smiling

The nurse came in and told us we had to go. They had stayed back abit later and needed to lock up.

I walked out the school and sighed when I realised I had to walk home.

"You walking?" Liam asked

"Uh yeah."

"Can I give you a lift?" He asked

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks!" I smiled. It was about a 30 minute walk and I hated it.

"Kay, follow me." He said walking towards the car park. He stopped in front of a small but fancy ford car. I had no idea what type it was, I'm terrible with cars.

"Ladies first…" He said opening the door

I slid in a said thankyou while he got in his seat.

He started the engine and I closed my eyes, I was so tired.

"You alright?" Liam asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." I said smiling

He drove away from the school, and I gave him directions to my house.

Suddenly I felt my phone buzz.

"Hey Hunny, how was school?" Dad asked

"Hi Dad, yeah it was okay, could've been better." I said

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. So I have to work again tonight, will you be alright?"

"Oh, are yeah I'll be fine." I said sighing.

"Okay, well I have to go, I'll hopefully be home tomorrow."

"Okay, bye dad." I said

"Bye Jenna." He said hanging up.

I sighed and put my phone down.

"What's up?" Liam asked

"My dad. He's working again tonight, it's like he doesn't know when to stop."

"Oh, so your home alone?" He asked

"Yeah."

Liam nodded and turned down my street. I looked at the house next door to mine.

"Oooh, the neighbours are moving in!" I said excited

I tried to look past the mover van to see them but I couldn't see.

"One of my friends is moving in today to his house, I don't know where it is though." He said stopping at my house.

"I'll have to introduce myself to them later." I said

I pushed open the car door and got out. Liam did the same.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked

"Yeah sure." He said following me to the door.

I fiddled around in my bag and pulled out my keys.

Finally pushing the door open, I made my way into our lounge room.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked

"Naa, I'm fine." He said sitting on the lounge.

"Soo…" I said awkwardly

"Soo….." He mimicked

"How do you like our school so far?" I asked

"Yeah it's pretty cool."

"So your friends, did you meet them here or before you moved here?"

"Before, they're new to school like me. What about you? Got any friends?"

"Uh yeah, I have heaps!" I lied

"So you're the social queen?" He teased

"Yeah, pretty much…." I said

"Got any hot friends?" He asked

"How would I know? I'm a girl!" I said

"Okay then…" He said laughing "So what do you do when you're home alone."

"Well, I like to sing, so I write my own music." I said

"Really? I love singing!" He said happily

I laughed at his reaction, but half expected him to ask for me to sing to him.

"Follow me, I'll show you some of my work." I said

He jumped up and followed me to my room.

I picked up a piece of music and gave it to him, hoping he would like it.

"Wow! This is good!" He said

"Thanks." I said blushing

"Can I hear you sing?" He asked

"Uh, na, I'm not that good." I said fiddling with my fingers

"Pleasse…" He asked

"No." I said almost laughing, I felt like I had known him for ever.

"Fine. But you don't get to hear me sing." He said

"Okay I've got a deal, you sing first then I will sing." I said

"Okay deal." He said "I'll sing…one of your pieces." He grabbed a piece and looked over it.

"Haha, no, they aren't that good…" I said trying to snatch it from him but failing.

"What are you talking about they are great!" He said

"No they aren't." I said

"You've got a gift…" He said looking into my eyes. I looked into his brown eyes, they melted me. He stepped closer, sending butterflies into my stomach. I looked down at his lips, then back up to his eyes. He stepped closer, we were so close I could feel his breath. His lips looked so plump and soft, I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Uh, well that's enough of looking at my horrible music." I said quickly snapping out of my trance and gathering my music.

Liam sighed, looking disappointed.

"I better get going." He said getting up.

"Oh, really? I asked sadly

"Yeah, my parents will be wondering where I am." He made his way to the door.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully

"Yeah, see you." He smiled and walked down the path.

I slowly shut the door, then began screaming at myself mentally:

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? There was a hot guy in your house, that you were this close to kissing, and you blew it!"

I leaned against the back of the door.

I don't know what I was thinking, this is just all too good to be true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeyy Sorry for the late update :) **

**And everyone is deleting their stories because of some review, but I've heard that if you write at the beginning of your stories that you do not own One Direction then you can't get banned or reported. I've already written that at the beginning of my stories, I hope you will too, I'd hate to see everyone's stories deleted :(**

**CHAPTER 4**

LIAM'S POV

I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled towards the kitchen for something to eat.

"Hey Hunny, want some pancakes?" Mum asked

"Yeah, sure." I said sitting down. I put my head in my hands. I couldn't stop thinking about Jenna. Why didn't she want to kiss me? I know I wanted to kiss her so bad. I just can't stop thinking about her, does she not like me? After all she did blow me off on seeing her at lunch.

"Everything alright?" Dad asked sitting opposite me

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said eating my pancakes my mum gave me.

JENNA'S POV

I walked into school searching for him. I had tried extra hard in getting ready this morning. Suddenly the bell rang, so I rushed to roll call.

"Hey Jenna." A voice said

I whipped my head around, it was Brad.

"Oh, hi Brad." I said nervously

"How's my favourite lady going?" He asked

"I don't know why don't you go ask her" I said. By now everyone was already in their classes.

"Cheeky girl aren't you?"

"I have to kind of get to roll call soo…"

"You don't have time for the Bradster?" He asked stepping closer

"Don't you come near me." I said

"What are you gunna do?"

"I'm warning you.."

"You do anything, and I'll tell everyone what you did."

"You mean what you did?" I snapped

"You mean who I did?" He smirked

"

"So you want me to go tell them?" He said smirking a stepping closer.

"No! No please don't!"

He stopped a few centimetres in front of my face.

"Brad, I have to…." I started but got cut off by his lips crashing against mine.

I tried to pull him away, but it was pointless, he was far too strong.

"Get. Off. Me." I yelled angrily, but he wouldn't stop. He pushed me against a wall and moved down to my neck. I tried again to escape but he had his arms either side of me stopping me from moving. For a school, I'm surprised that no teachers walked past.

"Get off me."

"What was that? Get on you?" He said smirking "I'm sorry babe, you need a bed for that."

"You're disgusting." I said, again struggling to escape from his grasp.

"GET OFF HER!" I heard someone scream

I looked to the side and smiled at who it was.

"What are you gunna do about it?" Brad said turning abit, but his body was still pushed against mine.

"What I have to."

Brad laughed abit then went back to sucking my face off, which was utterly disgusting.

"I said GET OFF HER." Liam screamed punching brad in the side.

"Oh now I think I have to teach you a lesson!" Brad yelled turning around completely and swinging a punch a Liam but missing.

"Stop!" I screamed "I don't want anyone getting hurt!"

Liam nodded, holding his fist and pushed Brad out of his way. He took my by the hand and pulled me away from Brad.

We walked off with Brad still standing there.

We walked around a corner when Liam stopped me.

"What was that all about?" He asked

"Nothing." I muttered walking again, but he stopped me.

"Tell me."

"It was nothing, now can I please get to class?" I said

"You can trust me."

"I have to get to class…" I said pushing past him

He nodded, giving in and walking me to my roll call.

"Wait, how did you know I was out in the hallway?"

"I didn't, I was late and I kinda got lost." He said

"Oh okay, I better get going." I said

"Wait." He pulled me by the hand sending chills through my body "You are going to tell a teacher about this, right?"

"No, why would I?"

"So he wouldn't do it again!" Liam said

"Oh no he will, but worse..." I said

"What do you mean?"

"Uh nothing, got to go, byeee." I said quickly running into my classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The bell rang and it was Lunch. I walked towards the classroom that Liam and I had agreed to meet each other.

"Hey Jenna!" Liam said from behind me.

I turned around and smiled "Hey Liam."

"I see you didn't blow me off this time…" He said

"I told you I had something on!" I said

"Sure, sure, anyway come on, I really want you to meet my friends!" He said tugging on my arm.

"Okay, okay, let's go" I said.

He smiled and took me by the hand, I could feel my hand tingling as he guided me through the hallways to a table outside. There sat a 3 rather attractive boys each with blonde hair, black jet hair, brown curly hair and there were 2 girls sitting with them.

Liam ran up to them and stopped with me at his side.

"Hey guys!" Liam said smiling wide

"Heeyyy Li-Li!" The blonde haired one said. He had a very strong Irish accent. "Who's your friend?"

"This is…." Liam started before being cut off by the Curly haired one.

"Oooooh Liam's got a Lady friend!" He shouted, making one of the girls slap him.

Liam blushed "This is Jenna…" He said

I waved a little.

The jet haired one made the first move "Nice to meet you Jenna, I'm Zayn." He said holding his hand out.

I giggled a little "Nice to meet you Zayn."

"This is Niall, Harry and Zayn and his girlfriend Rose and Harry and his girlfriend Caitlin" Liam said

"Nice to meet you." I said

"Where's Lou?" Liam asked

"Oh, he's signing up for some musical camp thing…" Harry turning from Caitlin

"Oh okay….. you should go in that Jenna…" Liam said

"Uh, no thank you." I said shaking my head

"What about you guys? Are you going on the camp?" Liam asked

"Na, I have something on that week." Niall said

"Camps are lame!" Harry exclaimed

"I haven't really thought about it…" Liam said shrugging "But I'll go if you do." He said turning to me.

"Awww…" Everyone synced

I blushed

"Well I'm not really a singer, so I'm definitely not going." Caitlin said

"Same." Rose agreed

"Well I sing a little, but I have never sung in front of anyone." I said

"Oh okay. So are you new aswell?" Caitlin asked

"No, I've been here for ages…" I said

"Jenna says she has heaps of friends, hopefully she will introduce them to us." Liam said looking at me

"Any hot ones?" Niall shouted

"That's what Liam asked! I don't know I'm a girl, I can't tell if another girl is hot!" I said

"Well we have to meet them then." Zayn said

I nodded and rested my head on my hand.

RINNNGGG

"Well that's the bell…" Rose said standing up "Better get to class"

I nodded and picked up my bag.

"Can I walk you to class?" Liam asked

"Uh sure." I said smiling.

We walked to my class chatting away, he was a really good listener.

"Well this is my class…" I said stopping outside a science lab

"Okay, well I better go…" He said awkwardly

"Okay, see you tomorrow if I don't see you later."

"Kay, bye." He said smiling

I turned to walk in the classroom when his hand pulled my arm.

"Wait." He said

I turned around trying to hold in the emotion his tigning from his hands were giving me.

"Can I drive you home again today?" He asked looking into my eyes

"I'd love that, but my dad is picking me up today" I said sighing a little.

"Oh okay." He said looking disappointed

"Well I better get going."

"Yer, see ya." Liam said smiling warmly

I waved a little and walked into my class.

I scanned the seats for somewhere to sit. There was Caitlin I smiled, at least someone nice I could sit next to. I walked over to the seat next to her that was free.

"Can I sit here?" I asked

"Sure!" She said smiling kindly "Jenna right?"

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I rushed out of school walking alongside Caitlin laughing. She was awesome, and we had become friends in minutes.

"Here's my dad, I better get going." I said stopping at a car.

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow!" She said waving

"Absolutely, it was great talking to you."

I opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey hunny." Dad said

"Hey Dad."

We drove out of the school as I waved to Caitlin.

I jumped out of the car and raced inside, avoiding the light drizzle of rain, and chucked my school bag on the ground.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves to the neighbours?" Dad asked

"But it's raining."

"Oh we can make it, it's only nextdoor."

"Okay, I'll just go change out of my school clothes." I said bolting to my room

I pulled on some grey trackies and Nike shirt. I grabbed my hoodie and some shoes then raced into the kitchen to find dad looking for something.

"Whatcha looking for?" I asked, while sitting down on a chair and shoving on my shoes.

"A cake or something…" He said looking through the cupboard

"Why?" I asked confused

"Well in movies and stuff the neighbours bring a cake or something when they meet neighbours…" He said

"Uh, okay then, there's a mudcake on the bench over there."

"Oh, where did that come from?" He asked

"Dunno, but let's goooooo" I said pulling him with me.

We ran out the door, to avoid getting too wet.

DING DONG

The door slowly opened to a extremely attractive boy about my age, maybe older. He was flawless, and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Hi, I'm John, and this is my daughter Jenna. We live nextdoor and we just wanted to say hi." Dad said breaking me out of my trance.

"Hi." I said quietly

"I'm Louis." He said opening the door wider "Come in."

We walked in to the massive the house. It must be bigger than ours.

"Mum, we've got visitors!" Louis screamed out as we followed him down a hallway and into a big living area.

It had two lounges and a few boxes next to it. Across from the living area was a large kitchen with bar stools on the other side of the bench.

A lady with brown hair approached from a room.

"Hello." She said cheerfully

"Hi, I'm John, and this is my daughter Jenna, we just wanted to come over and welcome you to the neighbourhood."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jay, and you've met Louis. My daughters and husband aren't here at the moment…but Come sit down." She said gesturing us to the lounge.

Dad handed her the cake and she put it on the bench.

"So, how old are you Jenna?" Jay asked

"I'm 17." I said

"Well Lou, is 18." She said smiling

"Oh ok…." I said awkwardly

"Why don't you go show Jenna around?" Jay said to Louis.

"Okay." He said quietly getting up.

I got up aswell and we walked to the stair case.

"Wanna see my room?" He asked

"Uh, okay." I said

We climbed the stairs and we stopped at his room.

He opened the door and surprisingly it was clean for a boy, but only because basically everything was in boxes.

"Sooo…" I said

He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Hey wanna play quickfire to get to know each other?" He asked

"What on Earth is quickfire?"

"It's where you ask random questions and you have to answer them in seconds, otherwise it's a HESITATION!" Louis said as if It was obvious.

"Uh okay, you first."

"Favourite colour?"

"Purple" I said "Favourite food."

"Carrots."

"Carrots?"

"Yes Carrots. Do you think I'm hot?"

"Yes." It slipped out almost too fast. I slapped a hand over my mouth. I could feel my face turning deep red.

"Haha got you! But do you really think I'm hot?"

"Favourite hobbies?" I said trying to change the subject

"Singing. You still haven't answered my question…"

"You like singing!" I said "Me too." Crap now he was going to ask what I sounded like.

"Really? Maybe we could do a duet one day!" He said

"Maybe…" I said

"So you think I'm hot?" Louis said

"No...I lied."

"You can't lie in quickfire."

"Maybe I did."

"You think I'm hot."

"So…"

"Why are you hiding it?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"You can trust me…"

"I just met you! I'm not gunna tell you to your face that I think you're hot!"

"So you DO think I'm hot!" He teased

"Arrgghh I give up. Yes you're pretty damn sexy….happy?"

"Yes." He said grinning like an idiot

"What?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Tell me, you can trust me."

"Oh, it's just that…."

"Tell me!"

"I think your pretty damn sexy yourself…" He said looking down.

My heart fluttered. He thought I was sexy? Is this real life?

"Really" I asked turning to him

"Yeah…" He looked up.

We leant in and softly pressed our lips together. It felt so right. I had just met him, but I felt like I knew him forever and I wanted to be with him forever.

I slowly pulled away, my eyes still closed, it was amazing.

LOUI'S POV

"Oh it's just that…."

"Tell me."

Should I tell her? Oh just go for it.

"I think you're pretty damn sexy yourself…" I said looking down. I could feel myself turning red. I had only just met her, but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Really?" Her voice was so sweet.

"Yeah…." I said looking up.

I met her half way and our lips pressed together. Hers were so soft, so delicate. My heart warmthed for more when she pulled away.

I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw she had hers still closed.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful, yet I could feel her sadness, something that she was pushing down.

"We better go back down stairs." I said after a moment

"Sure." She said opening her eyes and looking into mine.

My heart raced, I wanted to kiss her again, I felt like I needed to kiss her again.

Jenna's POV

I followed Louis down stairs to where our parents were sitting.

"Just in time." Dad said getting up from his seat "It's getting late, and we haven't even got dinner ready."

I nodded and we walked to the door with Jay and Louis.

Dad and Jay walked out on the driveway and started talking about something.

"Can I have your number?" Louis asked

"Sure." I said as he handed me his phone. I pulled mine out of my pocket and gave it to him.

"Here you go." I said giving him back the phone.

"Jenna, let's go…" My Dad called out.

"Bye Louis." I said. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned red.

"Talk to you later?" He asked

"Yep." I said following after Dad


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_1 new message from Sexayy Louu_

I smiled at the contact name he punched in

_Heey babe, wanna hang out this afternoon at my house? Louu xx_

I smiled, he called me babe, maybe I was just overreacting.

_Sure, I'll come round after school. Jenwa xx_

I was almost at school and I just couldn't wait to end the day. I wasn't beating myself up over missing my chance with Liam, cause now I had Louis….I know that sounds mean but Louis just made me feel…..complete.

_Jenwa, pretty sexy nickname there ;)_

I facepalmed myself, stupid Autocorrect, is Jenwa even a word?

_Auto correct :L_

I walked around a corner and saw my school.

_Nup, too late, that name's gunna stick :P_

I rolled my eyes and replied

_If it must, gotta go, teachers are eyeing me down for having my phone out -_-_

_Okay bye Jenwa ;) xx_

I laughed and out my phone on silent while shoving it in my bag.

"Hey Jenna" Liam said smiling like usual

"Hey Liam." I said giving him a hug

"Gunna sit with us again?"

"Sure." I said

RRIINNGGG

"Okay I better go, I'll see you in English." I said

"Kay, bye."

I walked into my classroom and took a seat . Then Samantha took a seat next to me.

"Hey Jenna."

I rolled my eyes

"Hi."

"I see you've finally made some friends…" She said

I rested my head in my hand.

"My life is none of your business." I said

"If only you had one…." She smirked

I was about to snap back when the teacher interrupted.

"Samantha and Jenna! That's the second time this week, detention at Lunch."

I groaned, I wanted to sit with Liam at Lunch.

Finally the bell rang and I made my way to my class for first period.

Finally after a long 2 periods the bell for Recess rung. I made my way over to the table Liam showed me yesterday.

"Hey Jenna." Niall said. He was the only one sitting there.

"Hey Niall, where's everyone else?"

"I don't know actually, still in class?" He asked picking up his bag and looking through it for food.

"Hey guys." Harry said with his arm around Caitlin.

"Hey." Niall and I said at the same time.

Zayn and Rose then came arguing with each other.

"But you're the one who did it!" Zayn said annoyed

"But it wasn't my fault!" Rose said raising her hands in defence.

"What are you fighting about this time?" Harry asked

"Nothing." Zayn muttered sitting down.

"Zayn and Rose are always fighting about the littlest things…" Niall whispered to me.

"Oh okay." I whispered back "Why are they still going out if they keep fighting?"

"I honestly don't know." He said laughing

"Hey guys." Liam said then turning to me "Hey Jenna."

"Hey Liam." I said as he sat down next to me.

"Where's Lou?" Liam asked

"I don't know…..oh here he comes…" Niall said looking off into the distance at someone.

I turned my head to see what this Lou person looking like. He looked familiar, but I couldn't see him properly. When he finally came into view I gasped at who it was. Suddenly it all made sense.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update, I've been having issues with my computer :L and won't be able to update for about a week, which is really annoying :( I'll try to find out a way to still update, thankyou for your patience! xx**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Louis?" I asked confused

He turned his head to me, he gave a surprised look.

"Oh, hi Jenna." He said smiling awkwardly and stepping closer. I frowned, so much for my nickname…..

"You two know each other?" Liam asked confused

"Uh yer, we're neighbours…" I said still confused

Louis nodded his head and distracted himself with his phone.

I felt my faint smile beginning to fade, why wasn't he talking to me? He did like me, like as a friend didn't he? If not he liked me more, cause we did kiss, and he asked me over to his house this afternoon…

I thought Louis would be different, but he's just another stupid guy that plays with your feelings and uses you. I felt my eyes start to water abit. How could I have been so stupid?

"You alright?" Liam asked with concern in his voice

"Uh yeah I'm, uh fine." I said wiping my eye.

He looked at me with disbelief.

RINNGGG

I quickly shot up, saved by the bell.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and quickly walked away without saying goodbye.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I instantly knew who it was.

"Liam, I don't want to talk…" I said shaking my head

"What's wrong?" He asked almost running to keep up with me.

"Nothing " I said

"Was it something I did?" He asked

I turned around and face him.

"No, now can I get to class?"

"You're upset, I don't want to see you like this…" Liam said placing his hand on my arm.

"Well if I go to class then you won't see me…" I snapped

"Jenna…please." He said sadly

"Just, just leave me alone!" I said pulling away from his grip. Tears slid down my face as I raced to my class. It wasn't Liam's fault, I just couldn't keep it in anymore.

Luckily my teacher was very nice and let me sit out of class. I fiddled with my phone, questioning on whether or not to text Louis and ask him why he was acting like shit. I leaned against the wall and held my head back.

"Jenna?" I heard a voice say.

I tilted my head abit to see Caitlin standing there.

"Hi." I said

"What's wrong?" She asked kneeling down next to me.

"Nothing." I said wiping my face "I'm perfectly fine."

"You've been crying…" She said

"No I haven't." I muttered, hiding my face.

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying."

"Jenna, you can trust me…"

"There's that word, trust, can you ever trust anyone these days?" I said hugging my knees

"Jenna, whatever is the wrong, I can help you."

"No, there's no need, I'm just going to go back to class now if you don't mind." I said standing up.

"Wait." She said but I ignored her and continued walking.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

I dragged myself home, could this day have been any worse?

I finally rounded the corner to where my street was. I adjusted my bag and walked along the path.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me

I turned around and used my hand to block the sun.

"Louis?" I asked

"Hey Jenwa…" He said cheekily

I ignored him and kept on walking, I was so confused.

"You still up for coming over?" He asked catching up to me.

"I don't know." I grumbled

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"That's bullshit, what's up?"

"Nothing's up! Just leave me alone!" I yelled and walked a little faster.

"Hey, you can tell me." He said pulling me to a stop. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just uh, you treated me like crap today at school, now your back to normal…" I said avoiding his eyes

"Hey, it's nothing personal, it just….anyway don't worry, you're a lovely girl and I hate that I made you sad." He said putting his finger under my chin. He lifted my face up so I was looking him in the eyes. "I really like you Jenwa." His nickname made me laugh. "No I'm being serious, I do really like you…" He said, with his eyes full of passion. He leant forward and kissed me lightly yet hungrily. Our lips worked together and suddenly all my sadness went away.

"Let's get going, I want to introduce you to my sisters, they will love you." He said breaking our kiss and tugging me by the hand. I giggled and followed after him.

Louis opened the front door to his house and walked through the door. Immediately two girls came running towards us.

"Looouuiii!" They screamed and jumped on top of us. I laughed

"Hey girls." He said giving them a hug "This is Jenwa." Louis gestured to me "Jenwa this is Daisy and Phoebe, my sisters." He said smiling

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said smiling widely

"Can you play dolls with us?" Daisy pleaded

"Not now." Louis said

"I was asking her" Daisy said

"Where's Lotte and Flick?" Louis asked.

"Lotte's at dancing and Flissy is at her friend's house." Phoebe said

"Those are my other sisters, Charlotte and Felicity." He explained

"Oh okay, have you got any brothers?" I asked

"Nup."

"Wow only boy with 4 sisters."

He nodded "Come on, let's get something to eat."

We walked into the kitchen where Jay was making something.

"Hey mum." Louis said jumping onto a bar stool.

"Hey Lou." Jay said looking up "Oh you brought over Jenna..."

"Jenwa." Louis interrupted

"I don't even want to know." Jay said shaking her head

I laughed.

"I made some cookies, they're really nice, here have one." Jay said offering us the plate. I grabbed one and took a bite.

"Mmmmm these are delicious!" I said

"Thank you." She smiled back

"Come up stairs." Louis said once we had both finished our cookie

I followed him up the stairs and into his room. I sat down on his bed.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked

"I dunno what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno what do you wanna do?" I said almost laughing

"I don't know what do you….."

"I know!" I screamed, making him jump.

"What?"

"Well you have a nickname for me, why don't I make one for you?" I suggested

"Okay!"

"Hmm, let me think." I said scratching my head "I don't know….hmm…..Lou Lou?"

"I'm not a dog!"

"I don't know…uh….what's your last name?"

"Tomlinson."

"IV'E GOT IT!" I screamed yet again "The Tommo"

"Okay then…"

"Oh come on you've got to admit that's pretty creative…"

"Lots of people call me that."

"Yeah but the way I say it is special…" I flirted

"You're special." He managed to say before his lips playfully pressed against mine.

LIAM'S POV

I drove home abit worried, why was Jenna acting like she was today? Was it something I did? I just wish I could of hugged her to ease her pain, to kiss her and show her how I feel.

And I'm not too sure what happened at Recess. Her and Louis were acting weird around each other. Yeah they said they were neighbours, but neighbours don't act that weird do they?

I reached my house and jumped out of the car. Mum and dad weren't home yet so I was home alone. I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

1 new message

Hey Liam, it's Jenna :) Just wanted to let you know I'm gunna go on that musical camp thing….hope you can come xx

I quickly set Jenna as one of my contacts and replied:

Sounds great! I'll fill in my application so we can go together xx

I smiled and pressed send.

I threw my bag onto the floor and made my way to my room. I looked through the papers on my desk. I smiled when I found the one I was looking for. I clenched it in my hand and sat on my bed.

I had grabbed one of Jenna's songs when I left. I don't think she had noticed. I planned on singing it to her.

I looked down at the piece if music, just reading it made me smile. It was called All day, and All Night

I began singing it quietly to myself, I was going to ask Niall to play the guitar for me, I just couldn't wait to sing this to her!

JENNA'S POV

"So we're gunna tell the others tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah…"

He didn't seem to keen, but I wasn't planning on having a relationship in hiding. Yes, I said relationship, Louis, I mean the Tommo, asked me to me his girlfriend! He even knelt down, making the situation less serious, but romantic at the same time.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, so we can walk to school together." I said smiling

"Bye Babe." He said pulling me in for a small kiss. My heart fluttered.

"Bye the Tommo…" I smirked

He laughed as I turned for my house.

I skipped through the door where I saw dad rushing around everywhere.

"What's going on Dad?" I asked, confused.

"Maurer is coming over for the first time, we're having dinner, and she's bringing her son."

Maurer and Dad had been going out for a couple of nights or something, he had just told me about it yesterday. I wasn't that happy that he didn't tell me, but I got over it. She has 2 sons, one is my age or something. Apparently they met at work, and it was something like love at first sight, I tuned out after the work bit.

"Already? But you guys only just started dating….."

"I know, but I think Maurer and I are getting pretty serious…"

"But you've only been on a few dates?"

"I know, but things are moving fast…"

I opened my mouth to protest but Dad told me to make myself useful and set the table. I laid down the cutlery and plates.

"Go get changed out of your uniform." Dad said, his attention on his cooking

I nodded and walked to my room. I took my clothes off and pulled on a casual flowery dress. I took my hair out of my pony tail and brushed it. I pulled it into a loose plait and walked out to find Dad almost done with the cooking.

"Can you watch this while I got get dressed?" Dad asked

"Yeah, sure." I said. I walked over to the big pot to see some sort of pasta or something cooking.

A few minutes later dad came into the kitchen wearing almost a suit.

DING DONG

"That's them! " Dad yelled excitingly "Fix the table!"

I had never seen dad so nervous in my life.

"Dad it's fine." I said walking over to him.

We walked over to the door.

"Do I look okay?" He asked

"You look fine." I said opening the door.

On our door step stood a lovely looking lady. She was quite pretty.

But my attention wasn't on her, it was on the boy next to her.

"Niall?" I gasped

"Jenna?" He said confused


	10. Chapter 10

**Heey guys, sorry AGAIN for the late update…..I'm know I'm pretty slack, but I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter! Also…..ONE DIRECTION ARE COMING TO AUSTRALIA TOMORROW! I'm freakingg outtt! I may not have tickets, but they're in my country, walking on the same land as me, eating the same food as me, drinking the same water as me, sleeping in the same bed as me…..(I wish) anywayyy hope you like this chapter! :)**

**CHAPTER 10**

NIALL'S POV

"Do I look okay?" Mum asked

"Mum you look fine, now ring the bloody door bell." I said forcefully, we had been out here for at least 5 minutes waiting for mum to work up the nerve to ring the bell.

DING DONG

There was a long pause. The door suddenly opened and I was confused by what I saw.

"Niall?" She questioned

"Jenna?"

"Maurer." The man that mum said was John, said.

"John, it's good to see you again. I see our children know each other…" Mum said

"Yeah, from school." Jenna said confused

"Come in guys…" John said guiding us in.

We walked into a living area and sat on the lounge.

"I'll be back, I just need to check on dinner." He said running out into what I assumed was the kitchen.

Mum nodded as Jenna and I sat there awkwardly.

"Soo…" Jenna said awkwardly.

"Okay, all done." John said, bursting into the room. "Does anyone want a drink?"

I shook my head but mum answered "Uh yeah, I'll have a wine, if that's okay." She said smiling.

"If you want to come with me you can choose one out, we have quite a collection." John said proudly "Jenna, why don't you and Niall go to the park down the road?"

"Yea okay." She said getting up. "I'm just gunna get some shoes."

I followed her to her room and looked amazed at her music spread out everywhere.

"Do you write songs?" I asked

She whipped her head around "Yeah, a little." She blushed and went back to putting her shoes on.

"Mind if I have a look?" I asked

"Yeah go ahead."

I looked down at one and began singing it.

"Wow, you're really good." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I said "Ready?"

She nodded and we made our way out the door. I went to go walk down the road when she made her way to a house nextdoor.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused

"You'll see. Come on." She said when she was up to the door.

She knocked lightly and a woman answered. I couldn't see properly but she looked familiar.

She murmured something and the lady nodded. A few minutes later a boy around my age came out. I squinted my eyes.

"Louis?" I asked confused "What's going on?"

When Jenna reached me I knew it was definitely Louis.

"What's going on?" I asked again

"Louis lives nextdoor to me." She said and Louis smiled.

"Oh, okay." I said still abit confused about what was happening, but I let it slide.

"So we're going to the park…" Lou said walking along the road.

"Yerp." Jenna said. She then whispered something in his ear and he shook his head. I heard Jenna plead and he finally gave in.

"So what are you doing here?" Louis asked me

"Well it turns out my mum is dating Jenna's dad. "

"Oh okay, that's abit awkward."

"Yeah I know…"

"But if I was going to have someone who was going to be my future brother, I'm glad its you." Jenna said smiling back at me.

I blushed a little.

When we finally reached the park we sat at a bench.

"Louis and I have to tell you something…" Jenna said seriously "….we were gunna tell you with the others tomorrow but I begged Lou to let me tell you."

"Okay…" I said. What could it be?

There was abit of a hesitation

"Louis and I are dating." She said quickly

"WHAT?" I almost screamed "But what about Li…uh nevermind."

"Is it that shocking?" She asked confused

"Wait, what was that last bit?" Louis asked

"Oh nothing….and well I just didn't expect it…"

Great cover up Niall…. Liam hadn't told me he liked Jenna, but I could tell. Liam and I are super close and she is all he talks about, he even was talking about singing to her.

"Oh okay, well now that's out of the way, I feel a lot more comfortable." Jenna said

Louis nodded plainly in agreeance.

**Did you like it? Write a review on how much you liked it, hated it, where it needs improvement, anything, your reviews make my day :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**For those reading, I was just wondering,… do you prefer long FFs or short ones. Review your opinion :)**

**CHAPTER 11**

LIAM'S POV

I wondered down the hallway looking for someone to talk to. I had arrived early and there was barely anyone here.

"Hey Liam!" A girls voice called from behind me, but I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Jenna." I said without even turning around. I'm glad I didn't turn around though, because I smiling like an idiot.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked standing next to me.

"Looking for someone to talk to…"

"Well, here I am!" She giggled

I laughed and nodded.

"So why are you here so early?" I asked curiously

"I'm handing in my form for the camp thing."

"Oh okay, I've got mine, I'll come with you." I said pulling out my form from my pocket "If that's alright with you…"

"Oh if you must…" She joked

We walked down the hallway when a girl shoved Jenna while walking and snickered as she walked away.

"What was that?" I asked

"Nothing."

I nodded and decided not to press further.

We make our way to the office when I saw Louis standing there.

"Hey Lou, you're here early…" I said

"He came with me." Jenna said

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Well Lou and I….." Jenna started

"Can't neighbours walk to school together?" Louis cut in.

Jenna gave him a look that confused me even more.

"Let's go hand in our notes…" I said

They both agreed and we walked into the office and gave the ladies our notes.

"Now what…?'I asked

"I don't know…..there's like half an hour until school starts…." Jenna said

I nodded and looked around.

"Let's go sit down…" I said and gestured towards a bench.

Jenna and Louis nodded and walked over to the bench.

"Soo….Lou, you don't seem yourself today…" I said hoping they would tell me what was up.

"Well….." Lou started

"We've been meaning to tell you something." Jenna interrupted

"What is it?" I asked confused

"Lou and I are…."

"Neighbours….as you already know…" Lou cut in.

Now I definitely knew that wasn't what Jenna wanted to say, by the look on her face.

"Come on Lou we have to tell him…"

"Tell me what?" Now I was getting a little nervous.

"Can't we tell him with the other boys?" He asked

"What is it?" I asked, but I felt like I was being ignored

"Fine…" Jenna muttered "Sorry Liam."

I sighed. Now I was going to be thinking about that all day.

JENNA'S POV

"Fine…" I muttered "Sorry Liam."

I looked at the ground. Louis was making me annoyed. One minute he will be acting like the sweet adorable guy I want to be dating, then he'll turn into a total dick who acts like he doesn't want to be around me. Why didn't he want to tell Liam?

"I'm gunna, uh go to the music classroom, I need to see the teacher." I said, making an excuse to escape.

I got up and jogged away before someone could stop me.

As soon as I rounded the corner I broke down in tears. I was so confused, did Louis love me or not? I put my back against the wall and slid down so I was sitting down hugging my knees.

"Jenna?" Louis said as he came around the corner.

"What?" I snapped

"I'm so sorry, I was acting like a total…."

"Dick?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry."

"Well you're not forgiven." I growled

"Please Jenwa." Lou said crouching next to me.

I tried not to smile, but failed.

"Your forgiven Tommo." I whispered

"Good, cause I wanted to do this…" He said leaning forward and kissing me. My body was on fire. I rested a hand on his neck and the other was playing with his hair.

The kiss went forever, until I heard a gasp.

I slowly turned my head, but Louis quickly pulled back.

"L-Liam." I stuttered

"No, just, no." He said then turned the other way and ran.

I sat for a second or two confused, why was he upset?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

LIAM'S POV

I ran as fast as I could. I stopped at the music room and slammed the door shut. I passed back and forth. I thought she really liked me…I guess I was wrong. I looked at a guitar and picked it up. I couldn't really play, but Niall had taught me a few cords. I started singing a song I wrote myself, devoted to Jenna. It was called _More than this_

JENNA'S POV

I quickly ran after Liam. Louis wouldn't come, and I don't know why. I walked down a hallway and stopped when I heard music. I listened harder, someone was singing. I followed the signing to a music room. I looked through the window and saw Liam. He was facing the other way so I crept in and listened to him. His voice was beautiful.

_And when he opens his arms and holds close tonight, it just won't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

"You're really good." I said and he jumped a little.

LIAM'S POV

_And when he opens his arms and holds close tonight, it just won't feel right._

'_Cause I can't love you more than this, yeah_

I let my heart out in my singing.

"You're really good." A quiet, but sweet voice said. It was Jenna.

"Thanks." I muttered, not even turning around. I wasn't angry with her, I was just scared I would cry when I saw her.

"Did you write that song?"

"Yeah."

"It's good.

"Thanks. Yours are better."

"Are you angry with me?" She asked. I could just imagine the sadness in her eyes.

"No."

"Then why won't you face me?"

I waited a few seconds then turned around. She was beautiful, and she wasn't mine.

"Happy?" I muttered

"I can tell you're upset…" She said stepping closer

"Why would you care?" I said looking at the ground

"Cause I love you…" She said. My heart skipped a beat, did she just say that? "You're like a big brother to me. I know we just only met like last week, but you were the only one that really cared about me."

My heart dropped. She just wanted to be friends. "I love you too." I said. But I didn't mean it in the way she did.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." I said looking up

"You know how I said I have heaps of friends?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I have none. You and the boys and Caitlin and Rose are the only ones I have."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"The truth is…" She said sitting down next to me "I have no friends. I've been constantly bullied. You know that girl that bumped me in the hallway, she's one of the bullies. She used to be my best friend actually. I remember those days, we used to hang out all the time. Then we went to a party and something happened. Her and everyone else who knew started looking down on me from that day on." I could hear the pain in her voice. I wanted to kiss her, show her how much I cared about her. Instead I leant forward and hugged her.

"It's alright Jenna." I said into her hair.

"Thanks Liam. It felt good saying all that to you…I trust you"

I smiled, she trusted me.

"So what's with that Brad guy?" I asked

She tensed up.

"N-N-Nothing" She said "Well I better get going." She said quickly and standing up.

I pulled her arm and she looked at me.

"I thought you trusted me…"

"I don't want you to know." She said. I looked into her eyes. They were starting to water.

I looked down sadly, I hated seeing her this sad, I felt like crying myself.

I heard the door slam behind her. I wiped my eyes and cleaned up the music room.

I walked out of the room and walked down the hall.

JENNA'S POV

I walked out and practically ran. I needed to find a place I could run and hide, and this time nobody would find me. I walked down a hallway.

"Hi Jenna."

"Go away Brad." I snapped trying to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"You've been crying…" He said

"Just go away!" I yelled but he just smirked and stepped closer. He crashed his lips against mine. This time I was mad and had enough strength to push him away.

"What's up with you?" He said rudely

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed and pushed past him. I looked up to see Liam standing there.

I turned around and ran, but I knew he would follow.

I found a room and ran into it. I locked the door and sat on the floor and cried.

"Jenna? Jenna, let me in!" Liam shouted, but it was muffled from the closed door.

"Go away!" I yelled with my head resting on my knees.

"Please Jenna!" He was now banging on the door.

I didn't want him to know about Brad. Just remembering that night gave me the chills.

**That Night****

Sam and I ran from the bar with a glass full of whatever drink we had ordered. I had had hardly anything to drink, but Sam had quite abit.

"Hey babe." Brad said wrapping his hands around my waist. My stomach churned. I actually didn't like him that much, and was meaning to break up with him soon.

"Hi." I said plainly

"Come on Jenna! Let's dance!" Sam screamed. She took a massive gulp of alcohol.

"Oh my god Sam! You're so drunk!" I laughed and squirmed out of Brad's grasp.

I followed Sam to the dance floor and we pumped to the beat. Firework by Katy Perry was playing, it was Sam's and my favourite song.

"Whoooo!' Sam screamed

I face palmed and laughed, she was such a funny drunk.

"Hey babe, I wanna show you something." Brad said pulling my arm.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something…" I snapped

"Oh just go…." Sam slurred "Get it oonnn!"

I rolled my eyes but Brad winked.

He pulled my upstairs to some random room. I could still hear the pounding of the music.

Brad pulled me against him and smashed his lips to mine. Our kisses had never been magical. He forced his tongue into my mouth, and I was practically choking.

"Brad, I" I said trying to pull away. He ignored me and pulled me to the bed. He began undressing himself.

"Brad, your drunk!" I said trying to pull from his arms.

Shirt and pants were gone.

"Keep your clothes on!" I yelled trying to struggle

He reached for my dress and pulled up the hem to it was up to my belly button.

From then onwards I had no control on what happened. He had raped me. How was I supposed to know he had a knife on him, or that was his intentions? I had felt so helpless, and still do. Sam found out and she didn't want anything to do with me. My life was torn apart.

**Present**

I hugged my knees. I hated my life.

"Jenna, please."

I closed my eyes and drowned out Liam's cries.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

LIAM'S POV

I had stayed at the door for ages. I finally told myself to let her be. I hated how she was so sad, and what was worse was that I couldn't comfort her in the way I wanted to. I hated how the more I saw her, the more drawn to her I was. I hated how she makes me act the way I do. I hate it that I want to impress her all the time. I hate it how I think I'm in love with her. But most of all, I hate it that she doesn't feel the same, that I can't love her with her loving me back.

I drove home. I was wagging school and wasn't in the mood.

My vision blurred from my tears. I pulled over on the road and hit the steering wheel in frustration. I opened my car door and stepped out. I had to scream, I had to let out my anger.

I screamed at the top of my lungs "Arrrggghhh."

When I had finished it felt good. I slammed shut my door and walked over to a tree. I sat beneath it and closed my eyes.

"Hi." I heard a quiet voice

I opened my eyes to see a smallish girl sitting there. She had muddy brown eyes and middle length, sandy brown hair with multiple waves. She was pretty, but far from Jenna.

"Hi." I said

"I'm Sunny." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Liam." I said shaking her hand

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously

"Bad day." I said

"Same."

I leaned against the tree trunk. I wasn't really in the mood of talking to people at the moment.

There was a long silence until I heard a car screech to a stop.

"Liam!" I heard him shout, but I didn't turn my head. "Liam. We've been looking everywhere."

I still ignored him.

"Liam." He said, holding my arm.

"What?" I sounded too frustrated, he hadn't done anything wrong. "Sorry Harry, I, I just need some time alone."

He nodded then turned his head to Sunny.

"Heeey." He said smoothly

I shot him a look, as if to say "you have a girlfriend you idiot."

"Can I get your number?" He asked

"Harry!" I yelled

"Not for me, for Niall." He said to me.

I nodded slowly, not understanding.

"Uh, okay…" She said, quite confused.

He gave her his phone and she typed it in. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly my phone vibrated

1 new message from Niall:

Hey Liam? Where r u? Louis said u were here this morning….

I quickly replied

Yeah I'm fine, just needed some space…

"Who are you texting?" Sunny asked

"My friend, he's wondering where I am."

"Niall." Harry said

Okay, stay safe :)

I then received a text from Jenna.

I'm sorry Liam. I really need to talk to someone. Louis' is busy and I need you, please come back :(

My heart skipped a beat.

"Uh sorry, I have to go." I said, smiling wide

"Oh okay, bye…" She said

"I better go too." Harry said following me.

I practically ran to my car and sped down the road.

JENNA'S POV

I walked out of the room. What had I done? I really need someone to talk to.

Lou, are you busy, I need to talk to you, Jenna xx

I walked down the corridor. Everyone was in class, and I didn't feel like working, or explaining why I was late.

Sorry, I'm busy, class :L

I had forgotten Lou went to class.

Oh sorry, forgot.

I ran out of the school and past the gates, I didn't want to risk being caught by one of the teachers for being late.

I quickly sent a text to Liam.

I'm sorry Liam. I really need to talk to someone. Louis' is busy and I need you, please come back :(

I know it sounded desperate, but I really was.

I quickly walked home and stopped when I got a reply from Liam.

Sure, meet you at ur house?

I knew Liam skipped school, somehow I just knew he would.

I opened the door and slouched on the lounge. Dad wasn't home, so I could basically do whatever I want.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door and saw Liam.

"Liam!" I leaped into his arm.

"Jenna." He said tightening our hug.

"Come in." I said, guiding him inside.

"So, you skipped school?" He asked "You bad girl."

"Speak for yourself!" I said sitting down. He sat next to me.

"So what did you need to talk about?" His voice was full of concern

"Well uh, I want to tell you about Brad." I said quietly

"Okay, go ahead."

"But, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Of course."

"Well, we were at a party, and we were boyfriend and girlfriend at the time, but I was planning on breaking up with him soon. I was best friends with Samantha, and everyone had been drinking, but me not so much. So it was late and Sam and I were dancing, Brad took me upstairs and…." I help back tears.

"It's alright, you can tell me." Liam said looking into my eyes.

"He raped me." I said quietly, and avoiding his eyes

"HE WHAT?"

"Y-You heard me."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE?" He yelled

"B-Because." I said starting to cry

"BUT HE, HE….YOU'BE GOT TO TELL THE POLICE OR SOMEONE!"

"Please don't yell." I said sadly

"BUT HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!"

And that's when the tears bursted out.

"I thought I could trust you." I choked out between tears

"I'm so sorry Jenna, don't cry, here come here." He said wrapping an arm around me

I nuzzled my face into his neck and let the tears pour.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for yelling." Liam said tightening his arm around me

I closed my eyes and didn't say anything.

After awhile I remembered something.

"Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so upset when you saw me and Lou kissing?"

I felt him tense up.

LIAM'S POV

I was pretty sure she was asleep until she spoke.

"Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so upset when you saw me and Lou kissing?"

I tensed up.

To be honest, me liking Jenna wasn't the only reason why I was angry when I saw them together. You see Lou just broke up with his long term girlfriend, Eleanor, about a month ago. He was devastated when he found out that she had cheated on him. Although he hadn't said anything I knew why he was going out with Jenna, so he could get over Eleanor, in other words she was his re-bound girl.

"N-No reason." I stuttered

"There obviously was a reason if you stormed off…" She said looking up at me.

"It's nothing."

"It's something."

"You don't want to know…" I said quietly. Yes I wanted Jenna so badly, and I knew telling her about being a re-bound girl would ruin her and Louis' relationship with each other, but he was my friend, and I also didn't want to see her get hurt.

"I do."

"I-I-I've got to go." I said, standing up quickly

"Please don't." She said quietly, and pulling my arm.

JENNA'S POV

"No, I uh have to do something…"

No he didn't! He just didn't want to spend time with me!

"No you don't! You just don't want to spend time with me, do you!" I thought out loud

"No, I do it's just…"

"This is about the other night, isn't it?" I yelled. He was just upset because I didn't kiss him.

I saw his face stiffen.

"He won't make you happy." He muttered and ran out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

LIAM'S POV

What had just happened? I don't know if it was about the other night, all I know is that when she mentioned it was my heart was split in two. She had meant to ruin our moment. So that was it, she didn't have feelings for me at all. I guess I would have to forget my feelings for her. What's the point in loving someone who won't love you back?

JENNA'S POV

For the next few days it was hard. Liam was ignoring me and Louis was being the same, and it was really getting on my nerves. I decided to confront him about it.

"Louis, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He said rudely and continued talking to his friend.

"But I need to talk to you." I said quietly, I could feel tears coming.

"Later." He waved me off

I turned on my heel and help my hand up to my face to hide the tears, I just couldn't take this anymore.

LIAM'S POV

I walked towards Louis when I saw him with Jenna. I was about to walk the other way when I saw Louis say something to Jenna. She turned on her heal and put her hand up to her face to cover up her tears, but they were obvious to me.

I followed after her. She started walking fast then it turned into a jog. I caught up to her, where tears were sliding down her face.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" I asked

"Just leave me alone…"

"Jenna, please, I hate seeing you like this…" I reached for her arm and stopped her.

"You were right."

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"He doesn't make me happy."

I felt so bad. She was crying and I couldn't do anything to help her, accept tell her the truth, which I knew would hurt her aswell, but I knew it was best.

"I need to tell you something." I said smoothly. I guided her to a bench and we sat side by side.

"I was angry the other day because…."

"No I understand that you don't want to tell me…"

"No I need to."

She nodded and waited for me to continue

"Louis just broke up with his long term girlfriend awhile ago. He was devastated."

"What does this have to do with me?"

I put up my hand as if to say "let me continue."

"He kept saying he wanted to move on from her. Now all of a sudden he's going out with you, don't you wonder why he treats you coldly sometimes?"

"Wait, are you saying I'm his re-bound?" She had hurt in her voice

"I'm only saying it to protect you, it may not seem like it but I am."

"Then why does he act nice to me sometimes?"

"I think he likes you, but not enough, if you get me. He does the nice stuff to get over his old girlfriend, and the mean stuff because he figures that you're not a real relationship…"

"But why me?"

"I don't know….you don't deserve this."

"How do you know all this?"

"I can see it, I'm the type of person that looks past the mask people put on."

"But I do deserve this, I mean nothing, I'm not pretty, I don't have friends, I'm not…."

"Don't you dare say that! You're not pretty, you're beautiful, anyone who isn't friends with you is a complete idiot. I don't want to hear you insult yourself again…" I hated how all girls were like this, but I hated it how Jenna did it too. She was amazing and special, and I loved her.

"Thanks Liam." She said blushing

I nodded and hugged her. Then suddenly the creature I despise came up to us.

"Hey Jenna." He said slyly

"Go away Brad." She said quietly. I knew she felt defenceless.

"Come on babe." He said, roughly grabbing her wrist.

"Get your hands off her!" I yelled

He looked at me and snickered

"I'll do what I want."

"It's because of that, that I'm angry with you." I said, getting up so I was his level.

"So the bitch told you 'eh?" He said looking at Jenna rudely

"You're lucky the police don't know…" I snapped

"Good to know, but if you don't mind, I'm just gunna…" He said reaching for Jenna

"Don't you listen? Get your hands off of her!" I screamed

"Oh, and what are you gunna do about it?"

"This!" I screamed and punched him hard in the face. Blood oozed from his mouth and nose. He deserved it.

"Stop!" Jenna yelled

I ignored her and continued throwing punches at him. Occasionally he would punch me, but they were nothing.

JENNA'S POV

I watched them fight, I couldn't do anything to stop Liam from hurting him. Brad was defenceless, and I didn't want to see anyone get hurt, even if they did deserve it.

Tears slid down my face, I didn't know what to do. Then suddenly Niall came around the corner.

"Niall!" I shouted and signalled for him to come over.

He saw that Liam was throwing punches at Brad and ran over.

"What's going on?" He asked confused, I could tell this wasn't like Liam.

"Long story, but can you stop Liam from doing this?" I panicked

By now Brad was on the ground and Liam was practically kicking him.

"Wow, calm down, Liam, stop."

Liam just continued

"Liam." He pulled his arm "He's not worth it."

"He deserves it." Liam muttered

"Is knocking him out going to satisfy you?" Niall asked "Is hurting him gunna fix it?"

Liam stopped for a second and realised what he was doing.

He looked up at me, then ran away.

"No, Liam, wait!" I yelled out. I went to go after him but Niall stopped me.

"Just leave him be."

Niall helped Brad up and he stumbled to his feet.

I helped Niall guide Brad to the front office. I went to go look for Liam but the bell went for 5th period. I would have wagged again, but last time my dad found out, and it wasn't pretty.

I made my way to geography, which was a total bludge.

"Hey Jenna." Rose said

"Hey." I said sadly

"You alright?"

"Yeah." I said then walked into the classroom. I took a seat next to Rose and her friend, I think her name was Lily.

"Yeah, I think we are in Science together, right Jenna?" Rose said, cutting me out of my gaze.

"Huh?"

"We're in Science together…" Rose said

"Oh,…yeah" I said then looked back down at my sheet.

Suddenly a piece of paper hit me on the head.

"Ow." I said and looked up. I opened up the crumpled ball and it read:

_Meet me behind the art block at the end of period 6_

_~Lou xx_

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my book, I wasn't in the mood for talking to him.

Then another paper ball hit me, it said:

_Be happy!_

_Lou xx_

I pushed it to the side and rested my head in my hands.

Yet again another piece of paper hit me:

_CoMe On Be HaPpY! I LoVe YoU xxx_

I got up and ripped up the pieces of paper over the bin. Bullshit you love me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Long Chapter :)**

**CHAPTER 15**

JENNA'S POV

"Hey, what's wrong?" Louis asked me

"We need to talk." I said sternly

He gulped and we walked over to a seat to sit down.

"Do you love me, and be honest." I said

"Yes, I love you."

"Your lying."

"What do you mean?"

"Eleanor." I hissed

"W-W-What about Eleanor?" He sounded uneasy

"I'm your rebound girl aren't I?"

"No, no, no your…" He started

"I know the truth, stop lying to me." I snapped

He looked at the ground.

"Yes."

My heart split in two. I knew it was the truth but I was secretly wishing he had real feelings for me.

"Why me? Was I vulnerable, insecure, easy to get me to fall for you?" I was so hurt

"No, it's just….you know what, I don't think we should be together anymore…"

"What? You're breaking up with me?" If anything I should be breaking up with him, not the other way around…

"Jenna, you're a lovely girl, I like you a lot, just not enough."

I sighed, he was right.

"Besides, I keep hurting you, and I hate it, you need someone that will make you happy." He said kindly

My mind automatically flicked to Liam. It all made sense. He was being nice to me, being supportive, he even tried to kiss me for god's sake. How could I have been so dumb, when what I needed and wanted was right in front of me. I still like Liam, and he feels the same way.

"Okay. Can we forget about all of this, put it all behind us? I'd like to stay friends…" I said hopefully

"Sure." He said smiling

I gave him a hug and for the first time in a while I smiled because I was happy.

"I better get going, catch up later?" Louis asked standing up

"Sure." I said smiling

He walked off and I saw Liam looking at me worryingly. He rushed over to me.

"I'm so sorry Jenna! I shouldn't have told you that stuff, it was wrong, now I ruined your relationship with Louis and…."

"Liam, calm down, we're all good." I said almost laughing

"So you didn't break up?"

"Yeah we did, but we've agreed to stay friends, and not those friends that say they are friends but are awkward around each other…" I rambled

"So you're happy?" He asked

"Happy and single" I hinted, but he didn't seem to catch on.

"So, our camp's tomorrow…" He said, changing the subject.

Shit. I had forgotten about that. I would have to pack quickly when I got home.

"Oh yeah, forgot." I said

I would have to walk to school with my suitcase because dad was working. Great.

"Do you need a lift?" He said as if reading my mind.

"Sure you don't mind?"

"Na its fine."

"Okay, then that'd be great." I said smiling. "I better get going, need to pack and stuff."

"Need a ride home?"

"Uh, okay." I smiled. Now was my chance with Liam.

We walked to the car and got in.

"So, how's your singing going?" I asked

"Good. How's your song writing?"

"Good I guess."

We sat in the car in a silence which was awkward for me.

We finally reached my house and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wanna come in?" I asked, getting out of the car

"Uh, sure." He said and got out too.

I walked up to the door and fiddled with the lock that finally opened. We wondered in and I threw my bag on the floor.

"Wanna come in my room and help me pack?" I asked

"Kay." He said and followed me to my room.

I pulled out my suitcase and went to my draw to start picking out clothes. We were both silent and at one point I forgot he was there.

"Almost done." I said, grabbing my last few things.

I turned around and saw Liam staring at me.

"What?"

"Uh, oh, nothing." He sounded embarrassed, and we both blushed.

LIAM'S POV

We sat there silently, but it wasn't awkward for me. I sat there staring at her perfect figure.

"Almost done." She said. She turned to face me.

"What?"

I blinked out of my trance and looked away from her, knowing she had caught me staring.

"Uh, oh, nothing." I said, blushing.

After that she got her last things and I mentally practised her song that I was planning on singing to her. I had it all planned out. Niall had taught me the chords and I had spent hours each night practising it, it had to be perfect. I was planning on singing it to her on camp.

"Liam?" Jenna said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked

"I said I'm going out with Maurer, dad and Niall tonight, Niall was wondering if you wanna come?" She had told me about her dad dating Niall's mum at lunch a few days ago. To be honest I thought it was slightly weird, but then again Niall would be an awesome brother.

"Oh, uh, okay, I'll just ask my parents." I said, picking up my phone.

I quickly typed in my home phone number.

"I'll be back." Jenna mouthed

I nodded and my mum picked up.

JENNA'S POV

"So can you come?" I asked Liam as soon as he hung up

"Yep, mum says its fine, I just need to stop by my house and get changed."

"Awesome, well I'm packed, so I'm gunna go get ready." I said walking to my wardrobe

"Okay, well I'm gunna go home and get changed." Liam said

"Okay, we can pick you up on the way to the restaurant." I said turning around

"Sounds great. See you in a bit." He waved and walked out the door.

I smiled, he was so dreamy even when he wasn't meaning to be. Why did I have to blow my chance with him that night. We could have kissed. For all I know we could have been dating by now, and none of this Louis stuff would have ever happened. I sighed. Oh well, you can't change the past, but you can change the present.

I looked through my clothes and chose out a nice purple dress. It went to the middle of my thigh and hugged my waist, but flowed down from there. The material got darker at the bottom and I have to admit, it looked pretty good on me. Dad said the restaurant was posh, so I had to dress up a little.

I pulled my hair out from my pony tail and brushed it gently. I put abit of hairspray in my hair to compliment my natural waves. I bobby pined back the front bits, to get the hair out of my eyes.

"Jenna?" Dad called

"Yeah?" I called back

"You ready to go?"

"Just a minute." I said. I quickly shoved on some black ballet flats, and I grabbed my purse which had basic makeup, money, and my phone in it. I ran out, taking one last look in the mirror and smiled at what I saw.

"Did Maurer tell you Liam was coming?" I asked once we were in the car. Dad knew who Liam was because I was always talking nonstop about the boys.

"Uh yeah." He said. He seemed a little distracted.

"Do you mind if we pick him up?" I asked

"Uh, yeah, sure."

LIAM'S POV

I pulled on my jeans and nice looking shirt. I didn't know how fancy to dress, so I dressed in the middle. I didn't want to look over dressed, or worse, under dressed.

I fiddled with my hair in the mirror. I really wanted to impress Jenna.

BEEP BEEP

That was them. I grabbed my phone and wallet and shoved them in my pocket.

"Hey Liam." Jenna said out the window

"Hey Jenna." I said, getting into the car.

"This is my dad." Jenna said gesturing towards her father.

"Hello Sir." I said nervously

"You can call me John." He said slightly turning around to face me.

JENNA'S POV

I sighed. Dad wasn't himself today, which was making me nervous.

"What restaurant are we going to again?" I asked dad

"Can't remember, but it's a fancy one."

"That helped." I muttered, and I heard Liam laugh in the back.

NIALL'S POV

"Turn right here." I said.

"But it says no right turn!" Mum said

"Well the GPS says to turn here."

"But I can't!"

I groaned. We were going to be late.

"Oh wait, here we go, I can see it over there." Mum said as she turned a corner.

"Yessss, finally."

We pulled up in the car park and I jumped out of the car. I didn't mind mum dating John, he was pretty nice, and if they got married I would have Jenna as a sister!

"Hey guys." Jenna said from behind me.

"Hey Jenna." I said smiling. She pulled me in for a friendly hug. I looked over at Liam with his hands in his pockets, staring at Jenna.

"Hey bro." I said, walking over to him.

"Hey mate." Liam replied, snapping out of his gaze.

"Okay, shall we go in?" Mum asked

"Sure." We all said at the same time.

LIAM'S POV

I stood there with my hands in my pockets, staring at Jenna. She was beautiful. The dress she wore complimented her figure, and her hair was done to perfection.

"Hey bro." Niall said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Hey mate." I replied

Jenna turned around and smiled at me. I melted. Her smiled was beautiful, she was perfect, but it made me doubt how good I looked to her. After all, she didn't like me, otherwise she would have kissed me, or made a move.

"Okay, shall we go in?" Niall's mum asked

"Sure." We all said

I walked over to the door beside Jenna. Our hands kept brushing against each other, and it took all my strength not to hold on to them.

A few times I saw Jenna glance over at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Table for 5." John said

"Have you made a reservation?" The waiter asked

"Yes, under Horan." Niall's mum said

The waiter checked his list then nodded. "Right this way."

We followed him and found our table which was beside a massive window, overlooking the ocean. It was a rounded table so we sat in the order:

Niall's mum, John, Jenna, me then Niall.

I picked up the menu and started looking at it.

NIALL'S POV

The food sounded great. I looked through the menu and I wasn't sure on what I wanted.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, and I secretly pulled it out and looked at the message under the table.

_Heyy mate. Ive got a date 4 u :) Sat night, with this girl named Sunny._

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, Harry had to stop setting up dates for me.

_Dude, you know how I am on dates. No_

Almost immediately he replied

_Don't worry. She's got a friend called Lily. I think she goes to our school. Louis or Liam can come along. Double date ;)_

Liam glanced at my phone

"What are you doing?" He whispered

"Harry's set up a date for me."

Liam chuckled a little

"Give in, make it easier for yourself."

I nodded and replied to Harry.

_Fine. What time?"_

_I'll tell u the deets tommoz._

I laughed at his text language.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket to avoid getting into trouble.

Not long after a basket of garlic bread came around and we all dug in.

LIAM'S POV

My phone buzzed and I quickly pulled it out and took a sneak peek at it.

_Hey, u, Niall, 2 girls, Sat nite ;)_

What? Harry set me up on a date. What about Jenna? What should I do? Go on the date and move on, or wait for Jenna, for what seems like forever?

**Review on what you think John (Jenna's dad) is nervous about? And what do you think Liam will do? Are Jenna and Liam meant to be together, or should he move on?**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

ZAYN'S POV

"How could you!" Rose screamed

"It's not what it looked like!" I shouted back

"How could it not be! You were leaning in to kiss her!"

"But I wasn't!" I yelled back. I honestly wasn't, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Wow, guys, what's up?" Harry said as he entered the room.

"Nothing." I snapped

"No it is something! My so called boyfriend was trying to kiss another girl!"

"Wow, really man?" Harry sounded slightly surprised

"NO! Rose won't let me explain!" I shouted. I'd had enough

"Okay explain." Harry said

"But there's nothing to explain!" Rose shouted but Harry raised his hand for her to be quiet.

"She thought I kissed Kat." I said, looking at Harry.

"W-W-ha-t!" Harry said between laughter. "Kat!"

I smiled.

"Why is he laughing?" Rose asked, while furring her brow.

"It's just that…" I tried to continue but I started laughing.

"What? What's going on?" Rose asked, clearly annoyed

"Kat is Zayn's cousin!" Harry said when he finally stopped laughing.

"But I saw him go to kiss her! No matter how wrong it is, you cheated on me!"

"I was going to kiss her on the cheek, I was saying goodbye to her, she's moving to Australia and I wasn't going to be able to see her for ages."

"Oh."

"I think someone owes someone an apology…" Harry teased

"Sorry Zayn, I should have trusted you." She said, looking down at the floor.

I felt bad for her.

I walked up to her and put two fingers under her chin, lifting up her face so I could look into her eyes.

"It's alright babe." I said. And with that I leant forward and we passionatly kissed.

"Uh, okay I'm gunna get outta here before it gets too heated." Harry opened the door and slipped out.

"I love you." Rose said against my lips

"I love you too baby."

HARRY'S POV

I just knew this date for Liam and Niall would work. I had arranged the classic dinner and a movie. I knew that Niall could be awkward around girls sometimes, so Liam going alone would be great. Niall had agreed to go, but I hadn't got a text back from Liam.

I quickly sent a text:

Liam? What do u think? Wanna go?

After about 10 minutes still no reply.

I groaned. Should I just make plans with Zayn? After all Saturday was only a few days away.

LIAM'S POV

I hadn't replied to Harry yet, but I wasn't sure. I fiddled with my fingers.

"You okay?" Jenna asked

I looked up to see her concerned, yet beautiful face staring at me.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine." I said looking back down at my plate.

"Wanna go for a walk? The beach outside looks beautiful, and I think food is gunna be awhile."

I smiled from ear to ear "Okay!" I sounded abit to eager.

"Okay, let's go, Niall wanna come?" She asked. Niall. I forgot about him, our walk wouldn't be so romantic after all, but I couldn't expect him to stay with the grownups by himself.

"Uh, okay." He seemed relieved to get away from the adults.

Jenna quickly told her dad where we were going and we walked out the front doors and to the side.

We walked along the sand in silence until Niall screamed.

"Oh my god! Ice cream! I'm gunna go get one." He ran up the hill and disappeared into a shop.

Butterflies entered my stomach.

"Soo…" Jenna said as we were walking. The sun started to setm which created a romantic mood.

"The camp's tomorrow, you excited?" I said

"Only cause you're there." She flirted. Was that a lead on?

"Well I am quite amusing aren't I?"

"That's not why I'm glad you're coming." She smiled a flirty smile my way.

"Uh why don't we sit down?" I said, trying to avoid an awkward situation.

She nodded and sat down next to me. I looked out at see.

"The ocean is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." I flirted

She faced me and smiled.

I leant in forward so we were almost touching lips.

"Guys! Guys! Look what I….Oh uh this is awkward…" Niall said staring right at us.

I quickly pulled away and got up.

"We better get back to the table, our food's probably ready…" I said quickly

The others nodded and we walked back in an awkward silence.


	17. Chapter 17

**I just want to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me. Thankyou for those who have given me tips to make my story better, feel free to criticize :)**

CHAPTER 17

JENNA'S POV

I love Niall, but he can ruin situations, in which I hate. Liam and I could have kissed, we could have walked back to our table hand in hand, but no. I had to work up heaps of courage to do that much flirting.

"Goodie! The food's here." Niall squealed. It was the first time one of us had talked one the way back.

I sat down in my seat and ate my food.

"Niall, Jenna, we have an announcement." Dad said

Niall and I looked at each other nervously.

"Maurer and Niall are moving in with us." Dad said

"What?" I almost spat my food out "Already?"

I looked at Liam, even he was shocked.

"What about Greg?" Niall asked

"Niall, he's 23, he's a big boy, he was talking about moving out anyway…" Maurer said

"By all means he can move in too if he likes." Dad said.

I was still in shock. They had only been seeing each other for about a month and a half and already she was moving in. I couldn't imagine living in the same house as Niall.

"When?" I managed to say

"Well, tomorrow we can start moving stuff, and we'll go from there."

"I uh, well, uh, okay, it that's what you want." I said stiffly

I glanced over at Niall who was now distracted with his food. I laughed. Maybe living in the same house as them wouldn't be that bad.

LIAM'S POV

While Jenna, Niall and their new "family" were working out the arrangements to their house I decided to text Harry.

_I'll pass. I've got my eyes on some1 else._

I smiled and looked at Jenna.

Seconds later Harry replied.

_Jenna? You should go 4 it! All goods, I'll ask Lou_

How did he know?

_How'd u kno?_

Moments later:

_I can tell, I'm the looovveee doctor remember?_

I rolled my eyes.

_Okay then…_

After we ate dinner we had our desert, and god was it good. Then we all got in the car and John drove to go drop me off at home.

"Did you guys have fun tonight?" John asked

Jenna glanced back at me awkwardly

"Yeah" We said at the same time.

That was enough for John as he didn't say anymore.

We finally reached my house and I thanked John and Jenna for inviting me and said that I would see Jenna tomorrow.

JENNA'S POV

He walked into his house and my heart fluttered. He was just so adorable. I sunk into my seat.

"So you like him eh?" Dad asked

"Dad!"

"I'm just saying, it's obvious…"

"Just keep driving." I said, rolling my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

LOUIS POV

I woke up and got ready for school. Harry had decided to walk to school with me, so I left earlier than usual and walked to his house.

"Hey mate." Harry called from his driveway

"Hey curly fries." I said as I ruffled his hair

He smirked, then fixed him hair.

"I've got a date for you." Harry said mischievously

"Oh no no no no no." I said "No more girlfriends."

"You don't have to be boyfriend girlfriend, you just have to go on a date."

"No."

"Come on do it for Niall." He pouted

"What has Niall got to do with it?"

"It's a double date, Niall will feel more comfortable around the girls if a guy is with him…"

I tilted my head "Fine, but for Niall."

"Yes!" Harry screamed

JENNA'S POV

"Thanks dad! See you in a few days." I shouted as he drove away.

I wheeled my bags up to the front gate.

"Need some help?" I whipped my head around to see Liam

"Yeah, thanks." He picked up one of my bags and carried it over to the crowd of people coming on the camp.

"How did u fit everything in that small bag?" I asked while looking at his small luggage

"I'm a guy, I just pack what I need."

"I packed what I needed and I have double the stuff as you."

Liam just rolled his eyes and muttered "Girls"

I stuck my tongue out and he just looked away, trying to ignore me.

NIALL'S POV

"So you're moving in with Jenna?" Louis asked "How awkward!"

"I know!" I exclaimed. It was lunch time and I was telling them about last night.

"Anyway, Lou's gunna go with you on the date, if that's alright…" Harry said

"Of course that's alright! Thanks mate." I said to Louis.

JENNA'S POV (3 DAYS LATER)

This was our last night for music camp and we decided to have abit for a talent show type thing, like what they did in Camp Rock. I didn't want to perform, but Liam signed up. I kept asking him what he was doing, but he wouldn't tell me.

I sat in my seat waiting for the show to start.

"Welcome Muses and Musicians!" Said the man. He was trying to be funny, but nobody laughed. "We have a great show tonight! So let's get on with it shall we?" Everyone screamed and whistled "Okay, our first act is Jimmy, and he's going to show us a piece of his own on the piano. So let's give it up for Jimmy!"

We all screamed and clapped as the curtains separated and revealed a very nervous boy, probably in grade 8.

He started playing and it was beautiful. Once he had finished everyone clapped and cheered.

"Next up we have a girl called Cathy, who will be singing Firework, by Katy Perry." We all cheered as she started to sing. She sounded just like Katy Perry and when she finished we all cheered and clapped.

It went on like this for ages. I have to say not one act was bad, everyone was extremely talented.

Finally they announced who I was waiting to go on.

"And Now we have Liam singing a piece that his friend wrote." Everyone clapped and whistled. My stomach turned into a knot, was I that friend?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that this is my second last chapter. I WILL be doing another story, yet again, so if you want to be in it just comment your name and who you want to be with and I'll PM you if I'll put you in. Enjoy :) Oh and thanks for all the reviews, I love you all ;) xxx**

CHAPTER 19

LIAM'S POV

I was so nervous. I fiddled with the mic in my hands. I was next. What if Jenna got angry at me for singing her song without asking? What is I sung it wrong, and not the way she wrote it to sound? What is I stuffed up?

"Now we have Liam singing a piece that his friend wrote." The man boomed

"This is it." I thought to myself.

I walked out and sat on the stool. I pulled my guitar upon my lap and got ready to play. I looked through the crowd and spotted Jenna. Suddenly I wasn't nervous anymore. All my fears went away.

"This song is for Jenna." I said through the microphone. Jenna smiled.

I started strumming.

_When I saw your face I think I died_

_My heart raced, _

_I was taken,_

_By your smile_

Once I finished the song everyone stood up and applauded me. But I didn't care, my eyes were focused on one person, Jenna.

She was smiling and I thought she was crying, but I could tell they were tears of joy.

"Well I think we have a winner." The man said. There was no prize but it was good to know that I won.

After the show I went to find Jenna.

JENNA'S POV

Wow. That was all I could say. I admit I thought my song was okay, but when Liam sung it, it was just, mind blowing. His angle like voice signing my lyrics.

I ran out of the hall to find Liam. There I saw him looking around for me. I decided to sneak up on him. I ran up to him and jumped on to his back, laughing.

"Liam!" I shouted playfully in his ear.

"Jenna!" He shouted back smiling widely.

"Come with me." He said.

"Huh?" I said confused but he ignored me and started running, with me on his back.

"Edward! Slow down!" I screeched

"No my dear Bella." He replied

Finally we reached where ever Liam wanted us to be, which was in the middle of the forest might I add.

He put me back down on the ground and faced me.

"Did you like it?" He asked, staring into my eyes

"What? The ride? To be honest I've had better piggy backs." I teased

"No the song!"

"Oh, well this will answer that…" I slowly leant in and he caught on and did the same. My lips pressed his soft lips as they worked together in sinc. It was full of passion an hunger, yet it was sweet and gentle. I could feel him smiling on my lips. My body was on fire and my knees felt weak. Louis and I had never felt this, and I was glad I wasn't with Louis anymore. This just felt….Magic.

We pulled back at the same time, gasping for breath.

"How long?" I asked

"How long what?"

"How long have you liked me."

"Jenna I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

"Aww…" I started but was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine again. I laughed and put my arms around his neck. I stepped backwards and bumped into a tree. He smiled and pushed me against it, closing the gap between us. His arms traced from my lower legs to my bum. He rested them there and picked me up. It just felt so right between us.

NIALL'S POV

*Saturday Night*

"Are you sure about this?" I hesitated

"Mate, you're a fine looking fella, what girl could resist you?"

I nodded as two girls approached us.

I tried to look through the dark to see what they looked like, but it was clearly too dark.

"Hi." One of them said shyly

"Hi." Louis responded "I'm Louis and this is Niall."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Lily and this is Sunny."

"Shall we go inside?" Louis asked.

We all agreed and made our way inside the Cinema.

Once we walked inside I could see the girls clearly, and god were they hot. One of the girls, I think she was Lily had light brown eyes and long honey coloured hair with a few waves in it. She had sexy curves and her arms and stomach were flat and toned, she obviously plays sport.

But Sunny, she was just smoking. She had the deepest brown eyes that just melted me. She had long sandy hair which flowed down her back gracefully. She was slightly tanned with the most beautiful face. She wore a little of makeup that suited her perfectly, not too much, it showed her natural beauty. She seemed shy, a little like me but I knew she would open up, like me.

Louis was rambling on about something to Lily and she seemed to be interested, but I wasn't listening at all.

I looked over at Sunny and she looked back. I blushed and looked away.

"What movie?" Louis asked

"I don't know….this one looks good." I said pointing to some horror movie

"Oh no, no, no, not horror movies! I'll just hide!" Lily exclaimed

"Okay that movie it is!" Louis teased

Lily just rolled her eyes and gave in.

The four of us made our way over to the ticket booth and bought tickets. We then got two large popcorns and we all had a drink.

Louis walked up to me.

"Dibs on Lily." He whispered to me

I just snickered and followed the girls.

We walked into the cinema and sat down.

Louis, Lily, Sunny then me.

"You scared of scary movies?" I asked Sunny

"Guilty…" She said smiling

I giggled.

"Shh you two! The movie's starting!" Louis whisper shouted

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh great…" Lily muttered

"Don't worry, I've got you." Louis flirted.

The movie went by fast, and in the last few minutes I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Wanna get out of here? I'm totally freaked out." Sunny asked "I'd ask Lily but Louis and her are entwined in each other."

I laughed "Sure, let's go."

We quickly told Louis and Lily where we were going and we quickly ran out the door.

I leaned against the wall outside the cinema.

"So, how do you know Harry?" I asked

"Oh, is that the guy that set this up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I kinda met Liam, and Harry came and saw me then said that he wanted my number, then Liam gave him a look and then I gave him my number cause he said something about you and I thought, I'll give it a try so yeah." She took a massive breath

I laughed "You're funny you know that."

She blushed and looked down.

"And pretty." I added

She looked up into my eyes.

"Usually I'm not this straight forward but…" I leant forward and she didn't resist. Her lips were so soft and delicate. I pushed her against the wall, and this used to be shy Sunny showed her real side, which I loved.

"Guys the movies ov…."

We quickly pulled apart.

"Seems like you two are abit touchy feeling tonight." Louis teased

I blushed.

"Although we can't talk." Louis grinned.

LOUIS' POV

After Niall and Sunny left I decided to make my move with Lily, but something distracted me. I just got out of a relationship with Jenna, I was pretty much using her, did I want to use Lily too?

"You're really nice you know that." Lily said looking over at me.

I smiled

"This movie is boring…" She complained

"What else do you have in mind?"

"Maybe this…." She leant forward and kissed me passionately. I wanted to pull away, I didn't want to hurt her, but sparks shot through my body. It felt so right. Somehow I knew Lily was different I felt sparks when she touched me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey this is my last chapter :( Sorry it's short.**

**And I still need someone for Niall, Zayn and Liam, so review with your name and who you want to be with :)**

**ENJOYY**

CHAPTER 20

JENNA'S POV

It's been 3 weeks since Music camp. Liam and I have been on thousands of dates already and he asked me to be his girlfriend! I really feel something special when we are together and I know he feels the same way. When we kiss electricity flows through me and I love it.

Turns out that Louis and Niall went on a date a few weeks ago. They ended up finding out that the girls went to our school, so they were additions to our group. I wasn't jealous at all about Louis and Lily. I could tell he loves her, and not what he meant when he said it to me.

Niall and Maurer had moved in already and it was great having them around. Niall was like a brother to me, and I was thankful to have him.

Liam and the boys had talked about auditioning for X-Factor, we all told them to go for it, so next week they'll be auditioning, and we know they'll all make it in!

I looked around the table. Everyone was happy.

Zayn had rose

Niall had Sunny

Louis had Lily

Harry had Caitlin

And I had Liam.

I looked over at Liam and smiled. His eyes melted my insides.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He leant forward and we passionately kissed.

My life was complete.

**Well that's it…..please review what you think and tell your friends ;)**

**Hope you liked my FF. Thankyou for everyone who reviewed! xxxxx**


End file.
